Truth or Dare
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Lilo, Angel, Fibber and Stitch all play a friendly little game of Truth or Dare. Little did they know that a simple friendly game could be such a disaster!


Note: Title may change to Family Games if anybody requests for another chapter to this one.

All was silent. The wind stirred in the night, causing the trees to loom and the leaves flowing with the breeze. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, giving a certain pink experiment light. Angel had just left her boyfriend's, Reuben, house to Lilo and Stitch's. Her long pink attenaes bounced against her back as she ran deeper into the forest.

Finally, she was face to face with the blue structure of the Pelekai house. Smiling, she ran up the drive and climbed the stairs. She raised her fist to knock lightly at the door. The doorknob turned and there was thirteen year old Lilo Pelekai, standing at the door way with a bright smile.

"Angel, I'll get Stitch and Fibber." Lilo replied after hugging Angel.

Angel stepped inside the house, removing her coat to hang on the coat rack. Lilo's steps could be heard up the stairs and then retreating right back. Angel heard her footsteps become louder and there she was with Stitch and Fibber on either side of her. Stitch and Fibber greeted her with a friendly hug and a hello while she returned it warmly.

Lilo sat down on the couch and almost immediately, Stitch joined her. He placed his arm around her shouders while Lilo blushed a light crimson at his gesture. Angel grinned at them. After the incident with Snafu, Angel had became Stitch's girlfriend. They would date each other, go to dances, retreat to their love place, and do all sorts of romantic things with each other. However, they had their fights and one of those fights called everything off and they had simply became friends. Angel was happier this way and she knew Stitch was too.

Besides, they had both fallen in love with different people. Angel had became Reuben's friend after a night of playing together. She found him so humorus that she had to be in his life. After a while however, Reuben had kissed her cheek and she had fallen head over heels for him. They admitted their love to each other a month ago and were giving this relationship a shot. So far, things seemed to be working fine for them and they both had the idea of marriage crossing through their minds.

Stitch on the other hand had been having strange feelings for a certain black haired girl. Yes, Stitch had just found out a couple years ago that he had just fallen in love with Lilo. He remembered how he told her he and Angel had a harsh break up and he was also hurt about it. When she ran her gentle hand across his broad shoulders, he couldn't help but feel warm at her touch. As if the touch melted away his hurt and he had found a new love. Stitch could remember feeling the familliar want, need, love, and desire to pull her into his arms and kiss her to no end.

"So, are we playing Truth or Dare?" Angel asked.

"Yep, and we'll have Fibber if anyone picks truth." Lilo responded, pointing her finger to a proud Fibber.

"Yeah, well, you and Angel have fun." Stitch replied as he was about to turn on his heel and walk out.

Lilo made a successful lunge at him and grasped his wrist. "Where are you going?"

Stitch looked at her. "I'm not going to play truth or dare if Fibber will be beeping at our lies."

Lilo crossed her arms. "Do you have something to hide?"

Stitch gulped. "No."

"Then why don't you play?"

"Yeah Stitch, why don't ya?"

Stitch shot a death glare at Angel who snickered. Angel knew Stitch's strong love for Lilo and he knew it too. "Because I don't trust you."

"C'mon Stitch. Play with us?" Lilo begged.

Stitch sighed as he gazed at Lilo. She was just too cute for him to pass up. He nodded. "I'll play."

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel all sat in a circle on the carpet while Fibber sat at the windowsill. He rubbed his paws, getting ready for damage. Angel started. "Alright Lilo, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lilo responded.

"Cough, chicken, cough." Stitch mocked and laughed as Lilo elbowed him.

"Do you still have a huge crush on Keoni?" Angel asked, smirking.

Stitch perked his ears, wanting to hear this. Lilo shook her head. "No."

Fibber did not beep. Lilo turned to Stitch. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stitch replied. "I can take risks."

"I dare you to run around the house... with my nightgown." Lilo said, forcing to hide back a chuckle while Angel let out a few giggles.

Blushing furiously, Stitch rose from the group. The two girls and Fibber could hear the whirring of the elevator and some rustling upstairs then another whirring. Stitch entered the room with Lilo's aqua blue nightgown. The gown reached way above his knees and the breast part of the nightgown seeped low, exposing his chest. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

Angel and Lilo bursted out laughing while Fibber rolled on his back, hooting in laughter. Stitch crossed his arms, forcing back his own snicker as the girls and Fibber died in laughter on the floor, clutching their waists.

"Where's my camera!" Lilo shouted out.

"Oh Stitchy-Poo," Fibber mocked in a babyish tone. " you look so cute in Lilo's nightgown!"

"Yeah, it does suit you!" Angel agreed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now if you'll excuse me, **Stitchy-Poo **is going to run around the house now." Stitch said as he began speeding upstairs.

Angel, Lilo, and Fibber followed him too make sure he didn't cheat. He showed Jumba, which made his creator feel sympathy for his poor experiment. Stitch then ran down to Nani's room. Unfortunately, he caught Nani and David in the middle of a heavy kiss. Lilo and the three experiments grimaced in disgust and immediately left the two lovers alone. Stitch ran to Pleakley to show him, however, he failed to see the mop and when he stepped foot on the kitchen floor, he went sliding. Pleakley watched in horror as his once cleaned floor was once again spotted with Stitch's fur. As bad luck woud've had it, Stitch crashed into the garbage can, making its disgusting contents spill onto him and the floor.

"Stitch!" Everyone yelled out.

Stitch raised his blue paw and pushed away the rotten food, a banna peel standing on the top of his head. "I'm okay."

Lilo sighed." Dang it, Nani just washed and ironed that nightgown."

"What about my floor! It's all dirty now!" Pleakley yelped at them.

Stitch blinked unbelieveably." HELLO! I CRASHED INTO A TRASHCAN!"

"We know." Lilo replied calmly." We all saw you."

"AND ALL YOU COULD SAY WAS 'Dang it, Nani just washed and ironed that nightgown' WHILE I CRASHED INTO A TRASHCAN!"

"So?" Angel shrugged. "You did say you were okay."

"But that slide hurt." Stitch mocked falsely, rubbing his 'sore' arm.

"LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Fibber beeped and everyone, with the exception of Stitch and Pleakley, laughed.

"Oh what do you know!" Stitch yelled at him.

"I know you're telling a lie." Fibber responded, rolling his eyes.

Stitch glared." Who asked you if I'm lying?"

Lilo shook her head as she crossed carefully along the floor, making sure she did not fall onto the slippery floor. She reached out to grasp Stitch's hand to help pull him off of the waste products. Carefully, they made their way back to Angel and Fibber who were both backing away from Stitch since he smelt horrible. Lilo cringed her nose in disgust. "Stitch, you really need a bath."

Stitch's eyes popped out in horror."B-Bath?"

"Yes!"Lilo exclaimed." No offense Stitch, but you do not smell like roses."

"More like dead roses." Angel murmured to Fibber who smirked at her joke.

"I am not taking a bath!" Stitch cried. "Now let's continue with the game!"

"First of all..." Lilo replied. "remove my nightgown."

Stitch rolled his eyes then slipped the nightgown easily off his shoulders and tossed it to Lilo, who shrieked with Angel as the garbage covered nightgown was tossed at them. Stitch smirked to himself as he watched Lilo throwing her garment in the washing machine and returning back with Angel and Fibber. They all returned back to their regular positions then began playing again.

"Angel, truth or dare?" Stitch asked.

"I'll go for truth." Angel answered.

"Are you pregnant with Reuben's child yet?" Stitch asked receiving a smack from Lilo.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted with false anger and it was obvious she was holding back a laugh.

"C'mon Lilo, those two are like rabbits-"

Lilo smacked him on the arm, clearing her throat. "Stitch, pick another question."

Stitch smirked as Angel shook her head looking at Lilo with a face of mock pitty, earning a whole heartedly laugh from her friend. Stitch rolled his eyes from the two girls. "Are you and Reuben going to marry soon?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I hope we will though." She added the last part in a loving tone.

Lilo shook her head. "Angel, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She instantly responded.

"Who was your hugest crush?" Lilo asked.

Angel appeared to be nervous. She threw her head at Fibber, muttering, "Do not get involved." She then turned back to Lilo and Stitch." Reuben of course."

"LLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Fibber beeped.

"Stitch!"

"LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Scooby Doo!"

"LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Elvis Presely!"

"LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Gantu!"

Silence.

"GANTU!" Lilo and Stitch both roared with laughter. "You **loved **Gantu?" Lilo asked with a smile.

Angel blushed unnoticeably under her fur." Y-Yes. After all he is tall, lean, muscular, and very... uh, never mind. That was before I realized he was one of those... Bad Boys. Truth or dare Stitch?" Angel asked, changing the subject.

"I would choose dare, but I'm all tired out. Truth." Stitch responded.

"Who are you in love with?" Angel asked as Stitch slapped himself in the face.

"I'll go with dare." Stitch said rather quickly.

"Fine. Chicken." Angel replied." I dare you to... imitate Myrtle Edmonds."

"Oh well, that's easy." Stitch replied as he stood up.

He took a few steps away from Angel, Lilo, and Fibber before turning around. He swung his hips in a girlish fasion, batting his eyelashes, and terribly mimicking Mertle's voice. "Come along giiirrrls." He purred causing Angel and Lilo burst into a fit of laughter. "Weird-Lo, why are you laughing?" He demanded in a prissy high voice as he advanced on Lilo. "Oh look girls, Weird-Lo has another dog. She sure is disconfigured isn't she girls?" Stitch then placed his hands on his hips, imitating the girl's chorus. "Yeeeah."

Lilo, Angel, and Fibber were on the ground hooting with laughter. "That was hillarious!" Lilo blurted, clutching her stomach. "Stitch that was good!"

Stitch laughed to himself, pleased to see he caused Lilo to laugh. Only he could do that to her and boy did it please him. She then stood up claiming she needed room to breathe. Laughing, she ran into the nearest bathroom and locking it. Stitch and his other two cousins were now lowering their laughing.

"Stitch that was good, but why didn't you go for the truth?" Angel slyly asked.

Stitch's laughter died down to silence as he glared at the pink experiment. "She was present here!"

"Who Lilo?" Fibber drawled, smirking.

"I don't love Lilo in that way!" Stitch protested.

"LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Fibber beeped.

"Liar." Angel called to him.

Stitch hung his head." Alright so I love her, is that such a big deal? Besides, it's not as if I'm head over heels for her."

"LLLLIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"Fibber beeped again.

"Double Liar." Angel called again. "You wanna go for the triple liar?

"Oh will you two just shut up!" Stitch groaned as he cursed some very bad words under his breath.

Just then, Lilo came out of the bathroom, her face was a rosy red. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming."

"Yeah everything's fine." Stitch waved off as he glared at Angel and Fibber who were making kissy faces at the two of them.

Lilo shrugged it off as she sat by him and the game resumed. Stitch gazed at Angel. " Truth or dare Angel?"

"Dare." Angel responded.

"I dare you to hug Pleakley." Stitch replied, knowing how Angel and Pleakley were not the best of friends.

"WHAT!" Angel screamed.

"I dare you to hug Pleakley." Stitch repeated.

"I will not!" Angel screamed stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Then you can have truth." Stitch replied slyly.

Angel looked to him with a glare, knowing exactly what truth he'll give her." Fine, I'll do it."

Angel stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lilo, Stitch, and Fibber followed her as she gave a loud gulp then entered the kitchen. Just as Pleakley turned around, Angel lept into his arms. But as quickly as it started, she let go then looked to Stitch while Pleakley blushed lightly. "There I hugged him."

"Not long enough. Do it for a minute." Stitch replied, biting back his laughter.

Angel groaned." I will not do that!"

Stitch raised his eybrow. "Do you want to go for truth then?"

Angel sighed then embraced Pleakley again, who just stood there frozen. Sure he liked Angel a little bit, but he still thought of her as a monster considering she was one of Jumba's experiments. Stitch took out his watch while Lilo snickered. "Look at this Stitch, Angel and Pleakley are hugging. How cute, I think I'm going to throw up now."

"Shut up Lilo!" Angel growled while Lilo let out another smirk and Stitch chuckled.

"Come on Angel, you know you like this." Stitch responded.

"I do not!" Angel disagreed.

"LLLLIIIIIEEE!" Fibber beeped, causing everyone with the exception of Pleakley and Angel to laugh.

Lilo gazed at Stitch, nudging him with her elbow." You blackmailer."

"Oh come on now Lilo, let's not call it that." Stitch protested, loving that sweet smile on her face. Oh how he desired to frame that smile with his own lips.

"Well, that's what it is!"Lilo shouted, feigning anger.

"I know but let's not call it that." Stitch replied back and kissed her softly on the cheek. He gave her a warm grin then turned back to Angel. "Only ten more seconds!"

"... 10 seconds! I can let go now!" Angel replied and it was pretty obvious that she had counted fast in her head.

"Go ahead Angel. You had your time." Lilo agreed, ignoring Stitch's mumbling of protests.

The group went back into the living room. Angel soothed her fur then gazed back at Lilo." Truth or dare Lilo?"

"Truth."

"Are you ever going to pick dare?"

"No way."

Stitch flapped his arms up and down and made chicken noises. Lilo shot him a glare but he knew she was only joking. He could see that lovely glisten in her sweet brown orbs...

"Who do you love?" Angel asked.

Lilo blushed." Never mind, I'll go for dare."

Stitch stared at her, wondering what made her mind change so suddenly. Angel grinned." I dare you to kiss Stitch."

Stitch widened his eyes while Lilo blinked a few times. She finally leaned over and brushed her lips on Stitch's cheek. Stitch knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. The shocking warmth pulsed through his veins as the feeling of her lips upon his cheek made his desire for her to increase uncontrollably. He fought down every urge to just grab her and place his lips upon hers and show her what she had done to him.

Angel snickered as she watched Stitch's eyes closed. His body had betrayed him and made him swoon. She crossed her arms as Lilo's lips let go of Stitch's cheek. Even though she held it there for three seconds, to Stitch, it seemed to be an eternity and he couldn't help but want more of it. He gazed back at Angel, wanting her to dare Lilo into something more than just a kiss on the cheek.

Angel caught his gaze and smiled." I told you to kiss him."

Lilo smiled. "I did, but you didn't say where. Now, truth or dare Stitch."

"Dare me Lilo." Stitch responded.

"Hmm." Lilo pondered as she thought of a really good dare. Suddenly, a smirk went over her face. "I dare you to kiss Nani, on the cheek so don't give me that look, and tell her you love her."

Stitch jumped almost three feet in the air. "You want me to do what!"

Lilo smirked again. "You heard what I want you to do. Now DO IT!"

"I am not going to-"

"Hey, if I could hug Pleakley for one whole minute, surely you can give Nani a quick peck on the cheek and tell her you love her then throw up in the toilet afterwards." Angel replied, giving Lilo the thumbs up.

"Go on Stitch, or do you want me to do truth?" She looked at him again. "Such as, is it true you ate that whole coconut cake at my birthday party without leaving any for the guests."

Stitch looked down. "I'll be right back."

Before he could get far, Angel, Lilo, and Fibber stood to follow him. Stitch groaned then led the way. He pushed the door open to see, much to his pleasure, that Nani was alseep and David was no where to be found. He felt someone pushing him towards Nani and knew it was Lilo. He widened his eyes when he realized Nani was naked and only the sheets covered her body. Stitch bit his lip as he climbed on the bed then bent down to kiss Nani's cheek. Before he could get off the bed, Nani's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh David." She murmured as she brought Stitch's lips to her own.

Lilo, Angel, and Fibber snickered quietly as Stitch squealed and tried to separate himself from her. However, it looked like he was trying to enjoy her in a different angle. This certainly was a bad time when the door opened and there was David at the entrance with a cup of ice water. Everybody, with the exception of Stitch, Nani, and David, gasped as the Hawaiian man dropped his cup and his jaw almost fell to the floor.

"Nani?" He whispered.

However, Nani was still in slumberland and thought David was moaning for her. She smiled as she brought out her tongue to lick at Stitch's furry lips, still thinking it was her boyfriend. Even in slumberland, Nani noticed the difference in David's lips. She pulled away the opened her eyes. She shrieked in surprise when she noticed it was Stitch who kept wiping his mouth with his hand while Lilo and the two experiments laughed together.

Stitch looked at Nani, remembering he had one more thing left to do. "I love you." He murmured quickly before racing out the bedroom.

Lilo, Angel, and Fibber watched with smiles on their faces as Stitch grabbed dish soap and swished it around in his mouth. He swished it around vigriously in his mouth just before spitting it out then washing out the disgusting taste with sink water. After that, he grabbed a dry wash cloth and ran his tongue over it almost a million times.

Finally, the game resumed after the laughter from Angel, Fibber, and Lilo died down. It went around the circle until it was Angel's turn to dare Lilo. "Lilo, I dare you to kiss Stitch."

"Angel, we already went through this." Lilo replied as she went over to kiss Stitch's cheek, but stopped when she heard Angel complete her sentence.

"On the lips."

Lilo widened her eyes as Stitch looked to her trying to read her expression. Lilo sighed then shot a warning glare at Angel who just shrugged with the same smile etched onto her face. Lilo whipped her head back at Stitch, landing her lips upon his. To her surprise, Lilo felt Stitch's arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his chest. Somehow, her arms had as well, traversed around his neck and held him in a shaky grip.

Stitch was so loving this! Finally he could have her without any shame. This was what he dreamed of for so long and it was coming into a reality. Stitch found himself in heaven, in sheer bliss, in love with his best friend.

They pulled away then looked to Angel who shook her head. "Where was the tongue wrestling?"

Now both Lilo and Stitch were surprised. "You want us to do what!" Lilo cried.

"You know you want it Stitch." Angel drawled as she winked at the blue experiment.

"Even though I dreamed of kissing Lilo and I love her so much, I never even thought of having my tongue in her mouth!" Stitch shouted, but realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth.

Lilo gasped and turned to him with an even more shocked look. "You wanted to kiss me?"

Stitch nodded bashfully as his ears went behind his back. Then, Lilo did the unexpected. She ran over to Stitch, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the unknown love she had bubbled up inside her as well.

_So she also wanted it. _Stitch thought gleefully as he brought his arms around her waist. _I love this game._

Note: Sorry the romance kind of ruined the humor, but if you would take the time to look at my profile, then you'll see I'm a MAJOR fan of Lilo/Stitch and Angel/Reuben! Anyway, my family is CRAZY when it comes to playing games and it gets so funny too. If even one of you requests a review for another chapter, which will not have any ties into this story, then I'll put up one for the game Pictionary. In that one, Lilo and Stitch are married, Angel and Reuben are married, and Sparky and Clip are married. I'm not a huge fan of the Sparky/Clip shipping by the way, but I'm okay with them together. Also, they're more like a family then friends, so yeah. Anyway, let me know if you want me to do it. It might take a while since I haven't writen it down and I'm still updating on Meant To Be, so it will take a while.


End file.
